


Cayde?? Dies??? Hold My Glimmer

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Forsaken: thanks I hate it, Gen, Headaches, How It Should Have Gone, Hurt/Comfort, cough cough (Kayleigh), guest appearance from everyone's favorite warlock, hunters being hunters, protective Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: Cayde and another Hunter travel down into the Prison of Elders. And because Cayde is terrible with plans, the fall will probably kill them.





	Cayde?? Dies??? Hold My Glimmer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Me again! Just another little fic of how Forsaken should have gone. It took me forever to come up with a name for my Hunter that I like, but now that I have, I figure it's time he gets a little bit of spotlight. Kayleigh is in this one, but in this version, she's more a supporting character than main protagonist. I just love her way too much, and it's probably going to get me in trouble with a paradox or something....

Cayde is having the greatest day. Zavala cleared him for a containment mission because Petra called about a few issues in the Prison of Elders, and she wanted the best. They were all standing together in the meeting room: him, Ikora and Zavala. A low sound came from the Titan’s throat and his eyes flicked up to Cayde as if he wouldn’t notice. 

“I think I have an idea of what will work for you.” 

Cayde’s mechanical heart soared. 

“We have a Hunter. His name is Abnus.” He took a deep breath, his eyes meeting Cayde’s this time. “But... if it is truly the best that you need, we’ll be sending our Hunter Vanguard along with him.” 

Petra agreed, and now Cayde is anxiously waiting in the back of his Hunter’s ship. He’s strapped in, of course, so he’s not exactly going anywhere as of yet. He’s thumping his heels on the floor and tapping his fingers against his thighs. His entire frame is thrumming with energy even though he has nothing to do with it yet. 

“Would you calm down back there? You’re like a kinderguardian opening his first exotic engram.” The Hunter sitting in the cockpit, glances back at him. His steel grey eyes are full of light humor. 

He’s about average in size for a Hunter, a little taller, maybe. The lightly tanned skin of his face is shaded by the mass of ebony hair on his head. White war paint in three swipes goes across his face diagonally. 

Cayde eases a breath out of his synthetic lungs, trying to heed the command. “Sorry. It’s just been awhile, you know?” 

Abnus chuckles warmly. “I know. I’ll save some of the action for you.” 

“Yeah, yeah, hero. Try not to fall behind.” 

Abnus only laughs, guiding his ship between a pair of asteroids. Cayde is excited, and the so-called “chosen-one” isn’t surprised. Traveler, he hates being called that. Pretty much any time spent in the limelight is not a good time. All of his exploits aren’t done for glory, but word travels fast in the Tower and he can barely walk through the place. 

When Cayde is feeling generous, he’ll agree to meet back inside the remains of the old Tower. Takes out all the people involved. Yeah, Zavala hates it, but what’s he going to do? Stop Hunters from doing crazy things? Sure, the old areas are unstable, but that’s the fun part. 

Cayde starts tapping again. He’s going to go insane if he has to wait any longer, and Abnus’ quiet laughter from the cockpit is not helping. 

“We’re here. You can relax now.” 

“You say that like someone who gets out more.” 

Abnus turns on the autopilot and walks back to meet him, offering him a wide grin. “I dunno. You saw some action in the Red War. That wasn’t too bad.” 

“I had to get my arm replaced.” Cayde answers, shaking his head as he takes the hand Abnus offers him. “That wasn’t a whole lot of fun, and Amanda doesn’t mince words when she’s gotta fix me up.” 

Abnus’ Ghost, Saber, floats between them. “All set for transmat. You ready?” 

Cayde looks to Abnus, noting that he seems pleased as punch to have him along. “What are we waitin’ for? Let’s go rock Petra’s world.” 

The glance Abnus shoots him is nothing short of sardonic. 

“You know what I meant.” 

“Sure, sure.” 

Cayde rolls his eyes, checking the straps of his holster and his clip one last time. He grazes a hand over his thigh, counting his throwing knives even though Sundance has plenty in inventory. It’s a nervous gesture, but not one he’s ever felt the need to remedy. 

When they get boots on the ground, Petra is already waiting for them. Explaining the situation doesn’t take her very long, but something tells Abnus that it’s worse than she’s saying. As much as the Prison of Elders had been a good training ground in the past, there’s something inherently wrong about the inmates being where they shouldn’t. 

Petra goes one way, and Cayde tugs his gun out of his holster. “Well, partner. You ready? I’ll bet you a thousand in glimmer that I take out more baddies than you.” 

“Make it two and you’re on.” 

“You got it, pal.” 

They offer each other their hands, making their usual gesture of a sealed deal, as if they might arm wrestle instead of fight for their lives. 

Cayde takes a few steps back, lifting a casual hand to salute him and dropping over the edge. His excited cheering follows him all the way down and his counting comes shortly after. The catwalks are absolutely filled with enemies, so Cayde ever-so-kindly joins him to lend a hand. The pair of them put quite a dent in the swarms. 

Abnus tosses his gun up behind his back, swooping around Cayde to take out the Vandal with a wire rifle behind them. It’s only a split second between the knife he throws and rolling to catch his gun again, but it’s as smooth and sure. 

“Is that a challenge? Are you challenging me?” Cayde shouts, whirling around and slinging a pair of knives at enemies above them. “You’re already scamming me in poker, but now you’re going to challenge me to my face?” 

“It’s not scamming. It’s called winning.” 

“It’s called ‘you’re an ass’.” 

Abnus drags Cayde behind cover, laughing. “Don’t be a sore loser.” 

Cayde slugs his shoulder, slapping a fresh mag into the Ace and peeking out from behind their barrier. “I haven’t lost yet. You’d best be watchin’ your glimmer.” 

“Course I’ll be watching it. Watching is go from your pocket to mine.” 

Cayde ducks, grimacing as a shot goes past his head. “I gotta go up. We’re gonna get flanked if we stay here. See you on the other side?” 

“Not if I get there first. Good luck.” 

Cayde leaps from cover, Abnus watching his back the entire way to the upper level. His parting words are whispered, but Abnus hears them anyway. “_I hope I don’t need it.” _

Abnus really hates the tight feeling that settles into his chest. Cayde knows something about this place he’s not saying. 

He tries not to let it bother him, continuing on his way as quickly as he can. He can hear the light ‘chink’, ‘chink’, ‘chink’ of Cayde’s gun following him on the upper tier, even when it retreats into further rooms. He’s certain his own hand cannon’s shots are just as audible to Cayde. 

A couple of big guys try to get in Abnus’ way, but he takes them all on as quickly as he can. He counts as he goes, listening with a smile as Cayde quietly does the same on his end. Even with the additional explosions the further down they get, Petra remains as unconcerned as ever. Cayde, on the other hand, is less so. 

“Keep your eyes open, buddy.” 

Abnus glances up and behind him, Cayde crouched on the catwalk above his head. He’s peering into the empty cells ahead, eyeing bodies strewn on the floor, nervousness in his body language. 

The human Hunter’s brow furrows. “What are you not telling me?” 

Cayde doesn’t look at him, but his shoulders shift as he beckons Abnus to follow him. “Just... things that I thought were behind me. If they get out....” 

Abnus narrows his eyes, his words not a question in the least. “They won’t go down easy.” 

“No. Stay close.” 

“Thought you told Hawthorne you worked alone.” 

The look Cayde shoots him is dead serious, Abnus’ attempt at humor completely useless. “Doesn’t matter what I told Hawthorne. I said to stay close. Stay on comms, and don’t stray any farther than you need to.” 

Since Abnus isn't wearing a helmet - because why not? -, Cayde is able to see the way his brow shoots up. He remains staring in stoic silence until Abnus slowly nods. 

“Okay.” 

On a normal day, usually Cayde wouldn’t mind a little snooping or looting. 

“_Cayde _ _ ? Where are you at in the assault? I’m hitting more locked doors, and it’s getting more difficult to find a way down.” _

Cayde places a hand to the side of his head. “We’re on the way. There are a lot of inmates scattered around in here, so you may have to be a little patient.” 

“_If certain ones are loose, patience will be the least of my problems.” _

Cayde looks to Abnus. “Let’s get to work.” 

Even when they part ways, his jovial attitude appears to return. He starts counting again, mirth in his tone as Abnus leaps around in an attempt to better him. He’s ahead for all of a few moments before Cayde’s firefly effect from the Ace makes an explosion big enough to take out a whole room. 

“Well.... I see how it is.” Abnus huffs. 

Cayde bounds over his head, taking the catwalks again. “You made the bet. You were warned.” 

Abnus works fast as they travel, making up for lost kills as Cayde cackles wildly. Another explosion opens up a way forward. Cayde takes point, clearing corners and watching Abnus’ back to his heart’s content. 

He leaps on a Legionary’s head, toppling over the edge with it. Abnus rolls his eyes, waiting for Sundance to revive him. “I hope there wasn’t a part of you that believed that would end well.” 

Sundance snickers while Cayde brushes himself off. “I’ll have you know it worked out just fine.” 

“You died. I think that should start your kill count over.” 

Cayde raises a brow. “Not on your life, buddy. You’re only sayin’ that because you know you can’t win.” 

“Oh, I’ll win, all right. You’ll see.” 

“_Will you boys stop your chattering and get to that damn security hub?” _

Both of them wince at her tone, scampering off to do the Awoken woman’s bidding. Petra won’t be very forgiving if they screw everything up. There will likely be pain involved. 

Abnus races through the slim hallway, throwing knives flying from his hands to take out the thrall waiting for them. Cayde protests, jumping down onto the main platform and taking all the enemies before Abnus even has a chance to check his clip. 

Cayde hacks past the security measures on the hub more quickly than a Ghost would. It reminds him of when Cayde hacked the comms after Failsafe cut the feed. He lets everyone think he’s dumber than he is, and it works. Of course, Abnus knows better. He always has. That knowledge alone is part of the reason he and Cayde are such good friends today. 

“Okay.... That’s a problem.” 

The hub itself is in a glass enclosure. Abnus grimaces. “Guess we’d better snoop around for a way in, then. It’s not just going to open up, considering there’s not even a door.” 

Cayde shakes his head. “Sometimes, the Awoken confuse me.” 

Abnus and Cayde search around, the lights in the room flickering in and out. The search for a way in isn’t going very well, but Petra is getting more impatient by the moment. 

“Hey, Cayde.” 

He glances up from the corner where he’s moving a crate. “Yeah?” 

“There was an air vent on the outside of this thing, right? I mean.... Awoken still breathe oxygen, don’t they?” 

“Course they do.” 

They find the air vent. 

Cayde makes a small sound. “That’s... a tight fit, even for a Hunter.” 

“There isn’t much we can do about that. You’re a bit smaller than I am, so it’s probably better for you to try it.” 

“Uhhh, sure. I guess.” 

It’s clear he doesn’t the like idea of it. It’ll take him too long to get out and help if Abnus gets into trouble. “Go on. I’ll be watching from the other side of the glass. Promise I won’t stray.” 

Cayde grumbles, climbing up to the vent and prying the cover loose. As an Exo, it doesn’t take much effort. He shimmies inside, muttering the entire way about Abnus wanting him to go into the glass case so he can catch up on his kill count. 

Abnus doesn’t mention that he really has no tech skills, so really, it is better that Cayde does it. 

Saber explains everything to him while Cayde works, monitoring progress and suggesting a couple of actions when Cayde is stumped. Abnus has to go out and find a second terminal, and Cayde covers him with turrets. It takes almost no time at all for Cayde’s count to double his own. 

It’s almost too easy. 

“_No, no, no. __Cayde__! He’s gone. This isn’t a prison riot, it’s a prison break!” _

Abnus spots Cayde as he comes out of the control room, narrowing his eyes at him. The way Cayde stares back at him tells him all he needs to know. Whoever ‘he’ is, he can’t be allowed to escape. 

The human Hunter bolts towards him, more grateful than ever for his Stomp-EE5 as he leaps the gap between the terminal room and the security hub. Cayde is already climbing, and Abnus has a very good idea of what he’s playing at. It’s a bad idea, but true to Cayde’s form, it’s the only one they’ve got. 

“Cayde, wait!” 

“Don’t got time!” 

Abnus springs for handholds, gaining on the Exo as quickly as he can. He’s out of breath when he reaches the top, but not so much so that he doesn’t slug Cayde in the shoulder. “You have time to wait three seconds for me to catch up.” 

Cayde huffs out a laugh, taking aim and squinting one eye. “Uh huh, sure. You might want to hold on. It’s gonna be a rough landing.” 

Abnus pulls up a few cords, sighing. “We never do things the easy way.” 

“Where’s the fun in the easy way?” 

Cayde fires, taking the wire Abnus tosses him just as the remaining beams snap off. Cayde crows with excitement despite the circumstances. Abnus shakes his head as they pass Petra on the way down and Cayde salutes her. 

Everything goes dark. 

Abnus comes around first, Saber nudging Sundance as she revives Cayde. He pushes concrete off of himself with her help, a hand coming up to the back of his head as he checks himself over. He relaxes when he finds his horn still attached. 

He taps his ear. “Petra? We made it to the bottom. You read me up there?” 

They don’t get an answer. Abnus tries his own link, frowning as Cayde inclines his head in question. “No answer for me either. Relays are knocked out.” 

Cayde stands up, clapping Abnus on the shoulder. “On the upside, we made it all the way down.” 

“Uhhh.... I get the feeling that’s the least of our worries.” 

Cayde does a full turn, taking in all the enemies approaching from the shadows and the barons standing on the remains of the floor above. “Yeah. I’m gettin' that feeling, too.” He rocks his shoulders a little lifting a hand to the growing horde. “All right, everybody. Back in your cages.” 

They growl at him. 

Cayde sweeps his cape back, tugging the Ace free from its holster. “I said, back in your cages!” 

Abnus pulls his hand cannon as well, guarding Cayde’s back. “This is so not good.” 

The Exo makes a mocking noise. “Oh, you don’t say?” 

“Shut up. I think that I officially get to blame you for this.” He eases a breath out of his chest. “If this goes poorly, this makes us even.” 

“We’ll see about that.” 

Cayde takes down the first two to approach, ducking Abnus’ arm as he hurls a blade off to his blind side. The Exo in question warned him to stay close, so that’s exactly what he does. The pair twist around each other in a deadly dance. The Skorn seem endless. One of the smaller ones catches Abnus by his cloak, the clasp around his throat choking him. He jerks an elbow back, the blade secured to his armor spiking directing into its heart. The Skorn lets out a low groan and falls where it stands. 

Cayde is toying with a shield guy, dodging his charge and letting him thump into a Raider behind him. Abnus shoots a guy coming up on his unguarded left flank, springing into the air and tackling another. Cayde shouts his name as he’s tossed backwards, his head slamming into the wall of the room. 

“I’m fine. Worry more about them and less about me.” 

Eventually, Cayde goes down. Abnus can barely see him, but the sound of armor sliding across the floor is unmistakable. He’s about to pull his Arcblade when Cayde springs up, Solar energy covering him as he flings knives out in all directions. He lands lightly, all things considered, and swipes his gun off the ground. 

Abnus takes down a charging enemy, keeping Cayde from being knocked over. The area is finally clear. Cayde stumbles, Abnus grabbing his shoulders and easing him to the ground. 

“We’re still surrounded.” Abnus hisses. 

Cayde wants to let Sundance heal him, but he hasn’t seen the Rifleman in a while. He won’t risk it with the barons in full view. They start dropping down and Abnus checks his pockets for more ammo. 

“We have a problem.” 

“Does it rhyme with ‘shout of whammo’?” 

Abnus nods, moving to shield Cayde with his own body as the Hangman comes closer. His Arcblade forms in his hand, lip curling with a snarl. 

“Don’t come any closer.” 

Cayde shoves him just as a purple burst of energy flies past his head. “Move!” 

“Not without you!” 

Chains clink together as the Hangman raises his weapon. Abnus barely deflects the blow off of his blade, Arc energy snapping at his shoulders from the strain. The momentum drags the fiery head around a second time and he’s tossed aside like a rag doll. Abnus drags himself up, clutching a long gash in his side as he slings a blade at the approaching barons. 

Cayde rolls over, coughing and slowly moving towards Abnus. Traveler, the Exo is in rough shape. 

The Fanatic hisses out a laugh, croaking a little before speaking English. “Look at him, Hunter. This man... this_ thing _is a pillar of your failing leadership.” He kicks Cayde, forcing him to crash onto his side. “Crawling, scraping for life. Like a _mutt_.” 

Abnus drags himself to his feet, a whine leaving his throat as he puts pressure on his right leg. Even with the injuries, he shuffles back to Cayde, leveling his Arcblade at their enemies and baring his teeth. 

“I said not to come any closer.” 

“Abnus, don’t.” 

He glances over his shoulder, the distraction leaving just enough time for the Hangman to reach out and grab him. The more Abnus struggles, the more everything hurts. He swipes at the Skorn’s chest plate, his weakening Arcblade glancing harmlessly off to the side. It takes hold of his cloak, shaking him until he’s so dizzy from pain that he can’t see straight. 

Blood is dripping down the side of his face and along the line of his ribs. The Hangman looks to Cayde on the ground, tossing Abnus down next to him now that he’s as weak as a kitten. His expression is glazed, and he’s looking more nauseous by the second. 

Cayde pulls his gun up. “Stay back.” 

“It’s game over, Cayde-6.” 

Cayde stiffens, the voice just over his shoulder as smooth as silk and just as poisonous. 

“You can’t stop us, you know.” 

The Exo huffs, trying not to cough and wheeze. “Says you.” 

“You’re hardly in any shape for another fight, and if your_ little light _shows its eye, then we will be sure to extinguish it.” He nudges Abnus with a boot as he stalks closer to Cayde. “Hmm. Hunters, so fragile, don’t you think?” 

“Master.” Hangman growls. 

Uldren looks to him, raising a brow. “Yes, I do suppose you can keep this one as a plaything. We’ll leave the broken machine.” 

The Hangman looks far, far too pleased as leans down to pick him up. Cayde points his gun at the Skorn’s head. “You’re not going to touch him, and you’re definitely not going to escape.” 

“And how are you going to stop us?” Uldren gestures to the hole the Fanatic is putting in the wall. “We have a perfect escape route.” 

The Rifleman shoots Cayde’s gun out of his hand, dropping from the higher floor with an all-too-practiced grace. The Rider pushes Cayde down, keeping him pinned to the floor the moment his attention is drawn to the sharpshooter. The Hangman picks Abnus up by his cloak, the rough handling like that of a children’s toy, not a human being. 

The Rider laughs at him. “Vengeance is coming soon, Cayde-6. We’ll take everything, and then end you.” 

“I’d say I didn’t take you for a sore loser, but we’d both know that’s a lie.” 

She socks him in the face for the comment. 

Cayde can see the edge of the gateway through the hole when they all leave him. He forces himself up, rattling coughs choking him the entire way. The Ace is out of bullets, so Cayde does the only thing he can think of. He lifts his arm and pulls back a small catch. 

With his arm facing straight towards the gateway, Cayde sends a rocket straight past them all. The gateway is destroyed, the explosion knocking everyone backwards. In the few seconds of confusion, Sundance heals him. His face will take a little longer to mend, but they’ve got time. She disappears, staying hidden as much as possible. Cayde finds a spare mag on the ground, dropped at some point during the battle, and he slaps it into the Ace. 

Each baron gets one bullet – something he should have done the first time – and then he stops in front of Uldren. Abnus is sprawled next to him, very clearly dead. Uldren comes around, shadows dancing in his eyes as he stares up at Cayde. 

“Impressive.” 

“Paranoia, and a little opportunity after the Red War. It’s in the Guidebook to Being a Hunter. You probably skipped the intro, but not underestimating a lone Hunter is rule number one, buddy.” 

Uldren scoffs. “Ah, yes. The careless wit of the great Cayde-6.” 

“It’s part of my charm.” 

Cayde is just about to cuff him when Uldren pulls a hand cannon from his belt. Cayde is much quicker on the draw, kicking the gun away and putting one in the prince’s chest. 

“Always know your clip, Uldren. I had thirteen bullets for eight barons and you, and that was plenty.” 

Uldren gasps, disbelief washing over him as he dies. It's quick, probably quicker than he deserves for this whole mess. 

When Cayde is sure he’s done for, he turns Abnus over onto his back. “Saber, you’re good to come out now. Job’s done, and he could use a little help.” 

Abnus spasms when he wakes, jerking upright and clutching his head. “Ugh.” 

“What? Lack of brain hurting you?" Cayde relaxes into an easy crouch. "I won't say I told you so, but.... I told you so."

He glares as well as he can, but he gives up. “My head is swimming.” 

Cayde lets the downed Hunter lean against his knees, waiting for Petra to show up and see that everything is all taken care of. She had been so hopeful that Uldren was alive once, but after he returned and started talking nonsense about Mara, she was quick to hide his insanity. 

It was wrong, and Cayde helped, but it was better than an entire race losing its ability to put faith in their crown. 

Petra runs in, gun at the ready. “I made it.” 

Cayde chuckles. “Actually, you missed it. We got everybody. All contained and wrapped up in a nice, neat bow.” He shrugs, spreading his arms a little. “You’re welcome.” 

“I thought we might have lost you both. I’ve been trying to get through on comms for ten minutes.” 

“Safe and sound. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve gotta escort my buddy here to the ship. He took a few too many hits to the head.” 

Petra crouches next to Uldren, cradling his head in hands that Cayde figured would be rougher. “Be safe, Cayde. I’ll.... I’ll clean up, here. I will be letting you know of any escapees or issues with containment, and... I’ll keep you updated on shifting leadership.” 

“Thanks, PV.” 

“No, Cayde.” She gives him a meaningful look. “Thank you. I don’t know what might have happened if he made it out of the prison.” 

The Hunter Vanguard merely shrugs. "Let's just say you owe me one. Deal?"

"Deal."

Cayde helps Abnus up, shifting his arm over his own shoulder and walking him slowly to the landing platform. He seems to be recovering from his unpleasant treatment, but the headache is liable to stick around for days. Even for Guardians, head wounds can pose an issue. 

He settles Abnus into the small bunk in his ship, taking flight controls to get them back in one piece. Sundance works on his face while the other Hunter sleeps, hovering back to check on him every so often. Saber assures them both that he’s fine, but after Andal and Tevis, and a couple other less well-known members of their band, they don’t need to lose anyone else. 

Abnus rouses before they reach the Tower, a groan dropping from his mouth without his permission. “How far out are we?” 

“A few miles.” 

He sinks into the bunk a little, sighing. “I need aspirin.” 

“Sorry, you don’t have any stashed away in here, and trust me, I looked. You’re the only human Hunter I know who doesn’t keep it on hand.” 

“I’m fun like that.” 

Cayde hums, moving a couple switches to get ready for docking. When everything is all set and Saber is ready for transmat, Cayde helps Abnus to his quarters. 

“Thanks for the carry. I know I’m not exactly light.” 

He may not look like much, but then again.... No Hunter does. 

“It’s no problem. I just gotta remind you before you go to sleep, but uh.... You owe me some glimmer. I’ll be cashing in next time we head into the city. Ramen’s on you.” 

Abnus shoves him out the door with an exasperated noise. “Shut up. You can gloat all you like when there isn’t someone pounding a drum in my head.” 

“Oooh, free gloating. How gracious.” 

The human Hunter presses a hand to his head. “Yep. Gracious. That’s me. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a headache to nurse.” 

“All right, all right. I ‘ll leave you alone. Feel better soon, buddy. Take good care of yourself, or you’re gonna get migraines.” 

“Yeah, sure. Thanks, Cayde. Wherever you’re headed, try not to get into too much trouble without me.” 

Cayde salutes him, trailing off into the shadows and disappearing. The Human Hunter watches him go. He can’t help but feel relief in his bones, like he’d saved Cayde by going with him. He wants to believe the Hunter Vanguard would have been able to hold his own, but... somehow, he knows better. 

Abnus almost can’t handle the idea. He sinks down on his couch, leaning over and draping his cloak over his chest. His entire body aches, but to protect Cayde was well worth it. Cayde is his best friend, though he knows he could never be as close to him as Andal was. Not brothers, but close. 

It would have been torture. 

In the morning, he comes around feeling absolutely awful. Although he’s completely fine physically, his mind isn’t so convinced. Nightmares plagued him all night, and now his headache will get to take over awhile. It only seems to happen to the human Guardians, which is unfortunate. It could pass without incident. 

Of course, he hopes it will until he hears the clattering in his kitchen. The loud racket makes his head pound and he groans, covering his face with a throw pillow._ Damn Warlocks. _

When it doesn’t appear to be helping, Abnus drags himself off the couch, crawling on the floor until he thinks it’ll be okay to stand. “You know, it’s not illegal for you to be quiet when making breakfast. I’m sure those of us with hangover-worhty headaches would appreciate it.” 

The Warlock’s familiar laughter greets him from the kitchen. _Traveler, why is she so damn cheerful? _

“Cayde filled me in, said you might need a hand this morning since he had to report in for duty. We both know how you get.” 

Abnus leans on the doorframe, pulling his hood up to shield his eyes from the light of the kitchen. The Warlock turns, her jaw dropping a little. 

“Oh, wow. You look...” 

Abnus glowers at her. 

“...awful. Come on, let’s get you back to the couch.” 

“Kayleigh, I’m fine. You don’t need to-” 

He’s interrupted in his protest by a bout of dizziness that could down a small elephant. Kayleigh grabs onto him, her quiet murmurings low and comforting. Abnus would never admit that, of course. She helps him lie down, pulling him out of his ball when he tries to curl up. Shaky and miserable, he’s inclined to let her. 

He shifts, pushing himself upright as she goes for a wash cloth. He doesn’t want to lay down. He can’t see the door if he’s laying down. Traveler, his head hurts. 

Kayleigh comes back in short order, wrapping the softest blanket known to man around his shoulders. He snuggles into it, leaning into Kayleigh’s hand as she presses the cloth to his face. 

“You don’t have to stay, you know.” 

She pulls the cloth back, offering him a glass of water and a couple aspirin tablets. “I know.” She pulls out a clean towel from nowhere, using it to clean the blood out of his hair. 

“I’m, uh.... M’ grateful.” 

Kayleigh nods once, sitting next to him on the couch. He leans on her shoulder, closing his eyes. While Cayde may not allow himself to be close to anyone he might lose, Kayleigh is exactly the opposite. She’s the big sister he never wanted, but now he isn't sure what he'd do without her. 

He’s always comforted to be in her shadow if he can be. Kayleigh is always content to let him stay there. 

Abnus falls asleep, the Warlock caring for him throughout the rest of the morning. She gently tugs his armor loose, frowning at the dried blood. Of course, the armor itself has been mended by Saber, but stains aren’t a Ghost’s forte. His undershirt, which was white before he left, is half-caked with dried blood. She pulls it from his skin, the coppery tang filling the air. 

It’s worse than Cayde said it was, but understatement seems to be something Abnus excels at when it comes to mentioning pain. She gets him into a clean shirt, the sleeves just a bit too long. The pants can wait until he’s feeling well enough to take care of himself, so she leaves them. 

Kayleigh wraps the blanket back around his shoulders, shushing him as he murmurs in his sleep. 

While the Hunter snoozes on the couch, Kayleigh washes the blood and grime from his armor. His cloak goes into the wash. 

About an hour into the wait for the load change, someone knocks on the door. Abnus rouses, but Kayleigh hushes him quickly enough that he goes back under. She opens the door, glancing at the clock on the wall. 

“You’re off early.” 

Cayde scratches the back of his neck. “What’s your definition of off?” 

Kayleigh chuckles. “Where’s the paperwork?” 

“In a pile....” 

The Warlock tilts her head, lifting a brow. 

“In front of Ikora’s quarters.” 

Kayleigh huffs. “That’s what I thought. You could just tell her what you need time for. She might take pity on you and do some of it.” 

“It’s Ikora. If she wants to find out what I’m doing, she’ll find out.” 

On the couch, Abnus shifts, one eye cracking open just long enough to take in both of their faces before shutting again. Kayleigh settles next to his feet, curling the edge of the blanket under them. 

Cayde sits down in the easy chair, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. “Thanks for taking care of him.” 

“We both know he’d never do it himself. I was about to make breakfast when he woke up, but I don’t think he could hold it down right now. He managed some painkillers.” 

“Mmm.” Cayde twiddles his thumbs. “Must’ve been a rough morning.” 

“He was only awake for a few minutes, but he seemed a little out of it when I got him back to the couch.” She shrugs. “Don’t know what it is about you Hunters and being confused when you’re not feeling good.” 

Cayde hums, his voice box flashing yellow. “I wouldn’t know.” 

Kayleigh checks a watch around her wrist, a piece from way before the Golden Age. “I’ve got to go. Ikora’s been waiting on my confirmation for...” She winces. “...a thing.” 

“Kayleigh, I’ve known you’re one of her Hidden for a long time.” 

Kayleigh blinks. “How, exactly?” 

Cayde shrugs. “I was the one who recommended you. You go do whatever you’ve gotta do. I’ll watch over him while you’re gone. Zavala finds me.... Well, there ain’t a lot I can do about that, but he’ll probably take pity on Abnus and let me stay if he does.” 

Kayleigh smiles, dropping a hand onto his shoulder and giving it a light squeeze before leaving. 

Once the door closes, Cayde looks to the sickly-looking Hunter. “So.” 

Abnus only clutches the blanket a little tighter, curling into it. Cayde thinks back to the prison, sighing. 

“This is what Hunters get for playin’ nice. You try to save me, and now look at you.” 

The Hunter on the couch cracks an eye open, looking at Cayde with a tired gaze. He’s not really seeing Cayde so much as seeing through him. “Head hurts.” 

“Sorry, bud. Kayleigh already gave you some aspirin. You’re gonna have to tough it out.” 

“Mmph.” 

They’re both quiet for a long while, Cayde pulling his feet off the table and leaning his elbows on his knees. “I didn’t want you to get hurt.” 

Abnus’ brow scrunches. “S’ fine.” He lifts a hand to his head, curling into himself. “Ouch.” 

Cayde gets up, placing a hand to Abnus’ forehead to let his sensors take a couple readings and moving towards the kitchen. He makes a bag of ice, wrapping it in a towel and taking it back to the Hunter on the couch. With the greatest of care, he presses it to Abnus’ head, not really knowing the proper procedure for something like this. All he remembers is what Andal taught him back in the day, and he can only hope it’s enough. 

“Cayde.” 

The Exo turns, Abnus now clutching the icepack to his chest where he’s still feeling warm. “What’s up, pal?” 

“Do you realize how close we were?” 

The vulnerability of the statement catches Cayde’s attention. “What do you mean?” 

“One wrong move, and we’d have been dead, for real. No revives. Sure, our Ghost’s should know better, but each of us would have done everything we could to stop them. Saber and Sundance would have done the same.” 

Cayde crouches next to the couch, putting a hesitant hand on Abnus’ shoulder. “You’re overthinking this. You’re not feeling well, and you’re also probably a little stressed.” 

“No, Cayde.” Abnus looks him directly in the eyes. “If.... If one of us had been alone-” 

Cayde quiets him as both distress and tears build in Abnus’ eyes. “We weren’t, buddy. We weren’t. Everyone came home just fine. It’s all right.” 

“D-don’t know what it... what it was, but I just knew I had t-to...” His expression turns agonized and Cayde squeezes his shoulder.

“Stay with me, buddy. You’re fine.” 

“Just got th-this-this feeling in my chest that i-if I didn’t go with you, somethin’ bad was g-gonna happen, a-and I was.... I was- I reached you as fast as I could. Y-you....” He breaks off, squeezing his eyes shut. “Almost l-left without me. Almost....” 

When Cayde checks his temperature again, his pulse is throbbing under his skin, the heat coming off of him increasing far too quickly. He’s going to start hyperventilating soon if he doesn’t calm down. He’s kicking at the blanket now, feeling much too hot. 

“Calm down, buddy. Look at me.” 

Abnus’ struggles calm a little as he opens his eyes. He appears almost confused, but Cayde isn’t sure why. He knows sometimes that a lot of Guardians have a hard time with then versus now, but he’s never seen a reaction quite like this. Not thinking of a scenario that never happened. 

The human Hunter’s chest heaves, but he eventually does fall back into a fitful sort of rest. Due to the fever, he may not even remember the conversation later. 

Looking back on it, Cayde supposes he might understand. He knows Abnus could sense his tension back in the prison, and at the time he appreciated the human not pressing. Maybe that foreboding was why he let Abnus catch up. 

Silently, Cayde agrees with him. Allowing Abnus to stay with him may just have saved his life. 

Cayde sighs, putting a careful hand on top of the sickly Hunter’s head, his hair ruffled but clean thanks to Kayleigh. No matter how hard Cayde tried to seem like an idiot, which Zavala bought into pretty quickly, Abnus always knew. 

Maybe this is another one of those things Abnus just knows. Apparently, the idea of Cayde dying because he was alone is soul-crushing to the Hunter. 

And for that? 

Well.... For that, Cayde appreciates the man who has become his very good friend a little more. 


End file.
